


When The Levee Breaks

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Secrets and Fallouts [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anti-Abby, Anti-McGee, Anti-Ziva, Case Fic, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Crazy!Ziva, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC Ziva David, Unrequited Ziva/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: They get a break in the case and solve it, but other, more personal things, makes it harder for Tony and Gibbs to work. But that won't stop them.  Nothing can.  Not now.





	When The Levee Breaks

Monday, October 24, 2011 

 

Together, Tony and Gibbs go back to the squad room and got to work.  Tony goes to his desk and stops when he sees that Ziva had sat down in his chair.

 

 “Agent David, that is not your desk.  Please move”, Tony says as politely as he manages, when what he really wants is to throw the Israeli out of his seat and onto the floor.

 

 “And what will you do if I do not move?” Ziva challenges, pushing her chest forward to try (and miserably fail) to seduce Tony.

 

 “Then I will write you up for indecent behavior and harassment, which will most likely end up with you getting laid off.  Now move, Agent David, or I will not hesitate to use force”, Tony says firmly, his glare fixed firmly on Ziva’s face.  He knows exactly what she is trying to do, and hadn’t he been completely smitten with Gibbs (and gay), he would have looked.  But now he is just pissed off at the junior agent in front of him.  And it showed.  He crossed his arms over his chest and squared his shoulders as he looks at Ziva.

 

 The Israeli stands slowly and looks into Tony’s eyes, searching for something before she surges forward and crushes her lips against Tony’s.  She kisses him, her arms going around his neck to stay close.

 

 Tony sputtered when Ziva kissed him, and his hands moves to her arms, pushing them away and pushing her away before grabbing her left arm with both hands, turning his body around and throwing her over himself, making her land on her back with a loud ‘thud’.  Tony coughs and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

 

 “David, that sort of behavior is unacceptable!” He sneers, placing his foot on her stomach and holding her down.  “Why would you kiss me when you know I’m in a committed relationship?”

 

 “Because we are meant to be together, Tony!  You and me, it’s meant to be!”  She claims desperately, her hand closing around his leg and clinging to him.  Tony just scofs at her and shakes his leg, stepping away from her and walking towards the back elevator, intending to go down to HR to report her.

 

 “You’re delusional, miss David!”  He calls out to her.  “You and McGee would be good together, you’re both just as crazy.”  He closes the door to the stairs behind him and walked down one step of stairs before sighing and leaning on the wall.   _What am I going to do now? I knew she had feelings for me, but I did not know that she would go so far as to jeopardize her job to get to kiss me._  He just doesn’t understand how things have spiraled so out of control.  Taking a few deep breaths, he gathers himself and finishes the walk down to HR, walking in for the third time in as many days.

 

 “I’d like to place a sexual harassment report on Ziva David.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 The rest of the bullpen is shocked at what they saw happen between Tony and Ziva, both at the nerve Ziva had to kiss Tony, and the fact that Tony had decked the Mossad agent without any trouble was an even bigger shock, but it was also amusing to them.  It isn’t everyday that the Israeli gets her ass kicked so thoroughly, and so _easily_.

 

 Ziva herself lays on the ground where she’d been floored by the lead agent and lets out a groan.  She closes her eyes for just a moment, but when she opens them again, Tony, Vance and Gibbs are towering over her, the latter two with hard glares pointed at her.  Unbeknownst to her, she had passed out from the hit to the head and had been out of it for almost fifteen minutes.

 

 At the same time, the three step back and leave Ziva to get to her feet on her own.  She does and straightens out her hair and clothes before looking at them.  “Director.  Tony. Gibbs”, she says, nodding to each of them.  “I’m okay.”

 

 “But you might not be in a while, miss David.  Come with me”, Vance says, leading the way to his office.  Ziva looks around in confusion, her eyes landing on Tony.  She begs him silently to help her, but he just watches her in silence before stepping closer to Gibbs and whispering something in his ear.  She follows Vance reluctantly up to the office and stands in front of his desk.

 

 “In light of recents events and the complaints from DiNozzo, Gibbs among many others, a decision has been made to suspend you.  Not only without pay, but permanently.  You are relieved from your duties here at NCIS, effective immediately.  A guard will escort you to your desk so you can collect your things and then escort you out of the building.  And know that under no circumstances will you be allowed back in.”

 

 “You cannot fire me. My father will hear about this”, Ziva says stubbornly, not believing that Vance would actually do such a thing.

 

 “Eli David has already been informed, and wants to speak to you.  I suggest you call him when you get home today, Miss David.  Hand over your badge and NCIS-issued gun, please.”

 

 A guard enters the room and stands by the door, prepared to escort Ziva out of the building.  The woman grabs her badge and gun and slams them onto the desk before turning around and stomping out of the office, the guard on her heels.  She makes her way back into the bullpen and goes over to her old desk, grabbing her things and shoving them into the box the guard had handed her.  Around halfway through, she looks over and sees Tony standing by Gibbs, the two were talking about the case.  Suddenly her eyes fills with rage and she runs towards Gibbs, tackling the older man from behind and making him stumble forward unexpectedly.

 

 Stan and Alex look on in horror as a massive scuffle ensued in the middle of the bullpen.  Gibbs and Ziva are locked in a fierce battle, with Tony and the guard trying and failing to break them apart.  “This is your fault! Hadn't you taken Tony away from me, none of this would have happened!” The Mossad agent screams desperately, throwing punches like her life depended on it.  And to her, maybe it did.  Her life revolves around her job, whether it was at Mossad or at NCIS.

 

 The fight ends with Ziva on her stomach with her arms twisted behind her back and Gibbs's knee holding her down to the ground.  Gibbs is breathing heavily and had a forming bruise on his jaw.  Tony pulls him to his feet and inspects his jaw.  “You okay?” He asks quietly, his long fingers tracing along the edges of the bruise.

 

 “Yeah, Tone, I'm fine”, Gibbs says gently, cupping his face gently and stroking his cheek with his thumb slowly.  Neither man paid any attention to Ziva as she is escorted out of the building, their focus was on each other, Tony on checking that Gibbs was okay and Gibbs checking that Tony hadn't gotten hurt in the crossfire.  The younger man leans in and presses a soft kiss to Gibbs's lips, before pulling back and glancing at the rest of the team before his attention was back on the plasma in front of them.

 

 “Okay, so our prime suspect, Carl Roskam, has gone AWOL.  Landlady or neighbors haven't seen him in a week, they claim.  We've got a BOLO on his car, but it's unlikely he's running.  More likely he's gone into hiding.  Quinn and Burley are working out possible hiding spots for him.  We're still waiting for the warrant to search his apartment, but Burley has been in contact with his ex.  Maddie left him after the abuse and that she fell in love with a woman.  So Roskam has motive, homophobic violence because his wife left him for a woman”, Tony explains, looking at the plasma.

 

 “Tom Madison and Maddie Roskam worked in the same squad, boss”, Alex says to them.  “According to other team mates, the two were good friends.”

 

 “So we've got the connection.  Maybe Madison helped Mrs Roskam get away from Carl, and now Carl wanted revenge”, Tony muses, looking at Gibbs.

 

 “Court order came through for the search warrant”, Stan says, standing.

 

 “Good. Quinn, you're with me, we're searching the apartment”, Tony tells her and goes over to his desk, gathering his ID, gun and coat before heading towards the elevator.  Alex hurries to get her things and follow him into the elevator before it closed.  After a few moments of silence, Alex speaks.

 

 “How did you so quickly turn off the attention to Gibbs?  One moment you're checking on him for injuries and the next it's like you're not his husband.”

 

 “Practice”, Tony says simply.  “We've had to hide it for so long.  And I'll make sure to check him over tonight, at home, too.  We can't let our relationship get in the way of our jobs, or we're heading the same way as little Miss Mossad.  Don't worry, I'll dote on him tonight.” He smiles at her.  “When we have a case, that's the first priority when we're at work.  But when we come home, that's when we can pay attention to each other.”

 

 Alex nods.  “That's a good way of working things out.  You've found a way that works for you and Gibbs, and really, that's what's important.” She smiles back at him before stepping forward as the elevator halted, opening its doors.  The two agents walk together in a comfortable silence to the car, and the drive is silent as well.  But unlike with Ziva and McGee, the silence is welcoming and comforting to Tony, instead of forced and unwelcome.  Tony is honestly relieved that Alex doesn’t try to force him to talk, Ziva’s outburst and her following parting had left him with a need to think.

 

 Tony is so lost in his thoughts that he barely notices that Alex has parked in front of the apartment complex Carl Roskam is residing in.  He shakes himself and gets out of the car, getting his head back in the game and focusing back on the building in front of him.

 

 “Which apartment is it?” He asks Alex.  “302” was the answer he got, making him nod. The two agents make their way up to the shoddy looking door with the number 2 hanging upside down, looking like a hard knock on the door would make it fall down.  The apartment complex itself is old and could have used an upgrade a decade ago.

 

 “Talk about downgrade from base housing”, Tony mumbles as he looks around, shuddering softly at how dirty the halls were. Alex nods her agreement and stops in front of the door leading into Roskam’s apartment.  Tony reaches for the door handle carefully and turns it, the door opening instantly.  He nods back at Alex and the two drew their guns as they enter.

 

 The apartment is a mess, much like the building itself.  Clothes, books and other things are strewn across the apartment.  Not from someone else ransacking the place, no, just general messiness of the inhabitant.  But it didn’t look like anyone had run away either.  Tony and Alex watch their steps carefully as they move through the three room apartment.  They clear the main room and the bedroom, but when they open the door into the bathroom, they find a man, scruffy and unkempt, laying asleep in the bathtub.  Tony goes over to the man reluctantly and shakes him, waking the man up.  Alex found an aluminum bat matching the wounds described on their victim and took it out of the room so they wouldn’t have a problem with the man attacking them.

 

 The man opens his eyes blearily and looked up at the two agents.  “Wh-?” He mumbles, sitting up with a groan.  He is obviously very hungover, proved by the arrange of empty bottles of both beer, vodka and bourbon strewn around the bathroom.

 

 “Carl Roskam?” Tony asks, stepping back to let the drunk get to his feet. Carl nods.  “Yeah, who are you?” He asks, blinking rapidly.

 

 “Special Agents DiNozzo and Quinn, NCIS.”  Tony gestures to Alex, who flashes her badge at Carl.  Tony then grabs his handcuffs and cuffs Carl’s hands together behind his back.

 

 “What’s going on?” Carl protests, hands jerking against the cuffs as he was led out of the apartment.

 

 “You are arrested for murdering naval lieutenant Tom Madison.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
